What was it like?
by chibi fighter
Summary: Morgan asks his Sister Lucina what it was like before the war started.


A/n: Alright my second Fire Emblem fanfic this time however focusing on Lucina and Morgan's sibling bond because most people just focus on the Chrom x F!Robin aspect of the family never the bond the two kids have…or maybe they have and I've never seen it. Anyways I own nothing!

 **What Was It Like?**

'You have to stay awake. Just a little longer.'

The blue haired princess tried to suppress a yawn she felt forming. Lucina had a long day and she was put on guard duty until 12. After that Gerome would take over and she could go to bed.

Crack.

Lucina's head snapped upward and to the left of her as she heard a twig snap. Adrenaline rushed through her as she grasped falchion's handle and slowly edged toward the sound. She saw a shadowy figure moving toward the camp.

"Freeze!"

The figure jumped a little and stopped in its tracks.

"Take one more step and I'll slice you in two!" The Princess said holding falchion at the figure in a threatening way.

"Wait….Lucy?"

Lucina's eye widened as she put falchion back in its sheath. It wasn't a risen or bandit. Instead it was her younger brother.

"Morgan? What are you doing out so late? Do you realize how dangerous it is at night?" Lucina scolded.

"Sorry Lucina. I had a weird dream and I needed to take a walk to get my mind off it," Morgan responded.

As annoyed as she was at her brother Lucina couldn't help but to feel a bit curious. What dream could be so…odd that someone as carefree as her younger brother had to walk it off?

"What was it about?"

"I…I'd rather not talk about it…"

Although disappointed the older of the two understood. She had horrible nightmares a lot especially when she first came to the past and got separated from the others. She could only imagine what would have happened had they have not been found.

"You're relieved from your duties."

Lucina looked behind her to see Gerome standing there.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Morgan asked a little shocked as to how Gerome had gotten there without either of them hearing.

Instead of answering the Wyvern rider simply turned his back to the siblings. Watching for any suspicious activity.

"Come one Morgan I'll bring you back to your tent," Lucina said walking away the younger of the two following.

When they finally got to the tent Morgan walked in and climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight Morgan," Lucina said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Morgan suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I…have a question for you."

Lucina let out a sigh. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Morgan can't in wait until morning?"

"I…I guess so," Morgan said looked down sadly.

Lucina knew what he was doing. He was guilt tripping her and unfortunately it was working.

With an annoyed huff Lucina pulled a chair up to her little brothers bed and sat down.

"What's your question?"

The grandmaster in training looked up and smiled a little.

"Well I was kind of wondering…what was it like…you know…before the war and all?"

"What?" Lucina asked. Where had that question even come from?

Morgan's smile vanished and as if he read her mind he gave an explanation for his seemingly random question.

"You see the dream I had in it I saw a younger version of me and you playing in a field and mom and dad not too far from us sitting under a tree smiling."

Luncina closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She remembered that day. It was the day her father started training her to use a sword. The day right before he died and their mother disappeared.

The princess opened her eyes and saw her brother looking up at her with curious and sad eyes.

"Well from what I can remember you were still a goofball."

Morgan smiled a little at the label before it vanished once again.

"We weren't really close with all of the people who followed us from the future before the war. Sure we were friends with Owian, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, and Brady but we were never really close with them. All we needed was each other when we were younger. We got in a lot of trouble. I remember this one time where me and you snuck into the kitchen and tried to get the cookie jar off the top shelf so I had to give you a boost but instead of grabbing the cookies you grabbed the flour bag and me and you got drenched in flour."

Morgan started laughing.

"Where mom and dad mad?"

"Mom and dad found it adorable but the chef sure didn't."

Lucina started laughing with her brother at the memory. She missed those carefree days.

"If you think that's funny I got an either funnier."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I dare you!"

"No!"

"What are you chicken?"

Morgan glared at Severa as she started clucking.

"Morgan's a chicken Morgan's a chicken!"

"Fine I'll do it!" Morgan snapped.

Severa stopped clucking a satisfied smirk crossing her face.

Morgan looked up at the tree in front of him. It was so tall! How did Severa expect him to climb that?!

"Come on Morgan you don't have to do this," Owain urged.

"Yeah! Severa's just kidding," Brady chimed in.

"No I wasn't!" Severa snapped.

"No guys. I have to do this."

Morgan stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the lowest branch and the 3 children watched in awe as the young prince made his way to one of the highest branches.

"I did it! I told I could!" Morgan gloated.

The 3 applauded their friend. Morgan was about to make his way down when he realized something.

"Um guys! How do I get down?"

The 3 children stopped their cheering and clapping and looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh no! I'm stuck up here forever wah!"

"Don't worry Owain and I will go get help! Come on Owain!" Severa commanded.

"Don't worry Owain will figure out how to save you!" He said before running after Severa.

 **Meanwhile…**

"See? Now all you do is pull the petals off and it will tell you your fortune. Isn't this fun?"

"Oodles," Lucina responded not wanting to hurt Cynthia's feelings. In reality this whole flower fortune thing was really boring.

"I can't believe you roped me into this," Grumbled Kjelle who Lucina convinced to do this with her.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!"

The three turned and saw Owian and Severa running up to them.

"Oh did you guys decided to take up my offer and learn how to do flower fortunes?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"No gross. Lucina your dumb cry baby brother is stuck in a tree," Severa said crossing her arms.

"What! Why is he in a tree?"

Owain pointed at Severa.

"She did it!"

"Owain you stupid snitch!"

Before Severa could punch Owain Kjelle intervened.

"Knock it off you two! We need to find a way to get Morgan out of the tree!"

"I know! This looks like a job for the Pegasus knight hero Cynthia! I'll go get one of the Pegisi and we can get Morgan out of the tree that way," Cynthia said running off to the stables were the winged horses were.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe I got stuck in a tree," Morgan said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Ha ha yeah. Cynthia had to fly a Pegasus up to get you and none of our parents ever found out though Sumia was perplexed as to why one of the Pegasi seemed a bit tired.

The siblings shared a laugh before it was broken by Morgan letting out a yawn.

"Looks like someone's getting tired," Lucina said.

"Yeah. Sounds like everyone used to be so happy. I wish I could remember it," Morgan said sadly.

Lucina put a comforting hand on her little brothers shoulder.

"Morgan you may not have your memories but when the war started all Owain, Nah, Laurent all of us that came here to the past become super close. If it wasn't for the war that never would have happened and now that were all together again we can make new even better memories."

Morgan looked up at his sister and hugged her.

"Thanks Lucina. Can you still tell me more stories tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight Morgan," Lucina said walked out of the tent.

"Good night big sis. Love ya!"

Lucina stopped walking turned her head smiled a Morgan.

"Love you too little brother."

A/n: How cute! Lucina and Morgan are two of my favorite characters and I wish there sibling bond wasn't so overlooked. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review. Also I'm doing a poll so if you want you can vote for the next story I do. Bye Guys!


End file.
